


Doza Family Reunion

by Jxjxjx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Resistance - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxjxjx/pseuds/Jxjxjx
Summary: This basically follow Doza through the episode resistance rising like if the show was aged up slightly. Slightly romance and angst.
Relationships: Imanuel Doza/Venisa Doza
Kudos: 7





	Doza Family Reunion

Captain Doza was thrilled to see his wife again. It had been two years since he had seen her, since Torra, their daughter had seen her mother. Doza didn’t hold against her anymore leaving to fight with the resistance against the first order. At first it had been extremely hard not to, after the first few days it became impossible of answering Torra’s constant questions about when her mother was coming home. But it was possibly worse when she stopped asking. Before things had gotten bad Venisa would try to call them when she could but those were too few and far between for Torra and his liking. It wasn’t until Torra’s fifteenth birthday the last time they had seen each other, that he had let it go. He had begun then, after talking late into the night with Venisa, to see the First Order was a threat. Admittedly, it had taken his platform to almost being taken over by the First Order for him to truly understand the threat they are. 

Ahead of him Torra ran towards the X-Wing that had just landed. He walk just a few paces behind, brisker than he might otherwise. He watched as his wife got out of the X-Wing and hurried over to meet Torra, the two embraced as he made his way over to them. He saw Yeager and Kaz watching them and greeting the other two pilots with Venisa, selfishly, he wished it was just the three of them. He had never been comfortable with public displays of affection and it was times like these where he was grateful for the Empire teaching him to school his face into nothing, though Venisa and Torra had made him more okay with showing emotion. 

“I'm Glad you arrived safely.” He said in way of greeting his voice softer than normal.

“Was there any doubt Imanual.” Venisa quipt back at him. He chuckled in response she was always a spit fire it was one of the things he loved about her. Venisa Torra and him head back up to his office after make sure Yegar Kaz and Niku would repair the ships. Torra had been speaking to her mother none stop since they had gotten on the lift. Captain Doza was more than happy just watching mother and daughter interact for now. They had talked for a while before he thought it was about time that they talked business. He sent a look to Vensisa and she understood as always and asked Torra to go see if her ship was flyable again. As soon as she left Venisa leaned over to kiss her husband. He readily complied and moved to wrap his arms around her waist. The door open and 4D enter with the drinks he asked to be brought up. She stepped away from him and he immediately wished he hadn’t ordered the damn drinks. Still it was good Torra would be away for long and he need to know what exactly he had signed up for. 

“So let me understand this resistance troops need an escort to get off of Dantooni.” He said when 4D had left. 

“Yes and I would like to bring them to the Colossus temporarily until we can find a new location.” 

“Very well you can relocate them here for a short while.” Doza sighed agreeing.

“Really?” Venisa said sounding surprised “that's it. You’re not going to argue this with me.” 

“No not this time.” he said. Mental adding on that she usually got her way even when he did argue. “ we tried running and hiding but clearly that didn’t work.” It came out harsher than he had meant but the frustration and anger was real. “Three aces is all I can spare the rest I need for defense.” There was a thump from the door that caught his attention. He sighed internally he supposed they had been alone for too long. It did not surprise him at all Kaz and Torra all but fell into the room when the door slide open. Venisa seemed taken aback by it though, just another reminder that she had been away far too long he thought. Both of course immediately volunteered for the mission. 

“Torra the gravity of the mission.” he said exasperated. She was still too young to truly understand something, frankly, both of them were. Torra protested and predictably Venisa came to her defense. Those too were more often than not too alike for him sometimes. 

“She the best there is, Imanuel.” She said. Leaving him to just shake his head and groan, the both of them seemed to love fine new way to give him either a headache or a heart attack. 

Captain Doza was standing in the back of the aces lounge listening to his wife gave the briefing on the mission. She was a gifted public speaker and leader, listening to her now he knew that her place was with the resistance fight and she would always fight for a better galaxy, but not for the first time his thoughts drifted to the fact that only twenty years ago they had both fought in a war that was supposed to be the war to end all wars. This was not something he wished for his daughter or any of the three young pilots that were even born when the empire fell to fight what would only amount to the same battle he, Venisa and Yeagar had fought and that their friends had died for now what seemed to him in vain. He worried for the people on his ship, for his wife and daughter and that the galaxy would not ever find a way to stop fighting against itself. 

“Everything will be fine” Yeagar said trying to reassure him. As the two watch the pilots take off. 

“I know” he sighed, “but it doesn’t make it any easier.” For the rest of the mission he bussined himself with the most tedious thing he could find to do. Trying to keep his mind from all of the awful what ifs that his mind kept coming up with. 

When they got back relief washed through him. Venisa came up to him and Yeagar who waited for them in the hanger. She explained that they had lost one of the transport ships and all three of their attention went to the younger members of the squad who right now need their support. Kaz Torra and Hype were beating themselves up over the loss of recruits during the mission. It was always the young that shoulder the cost of war he thought bitterly. He stood by in silent support as Venisa talked to them about the realities of war. 

“Giving up on people is the easy way out, we are better than that.” he added. Venisa’s speech and his and Yeager words seemed to do the trick and them and Yeager walked off to go welcome the new members to the colossus. He and Venisa watch them go. 

“You always had a way with words.” He offered turning to stop her from following. 

“They’re more effective on some than others.” She deflected. “The first order has us beat in numbers, but we are resilient. I know this was a big ask, Imanuel. Thanks for your help.” He smiled softly at her words and turned to follow the others.

“About the recruits” he began slowly.

“I’ll have them off the colossus in a few days” Venisa interrupted him.

“They can stay” He continued “and so can Jade squadron.” 

This time it was Venisa who reached out stopping them. “Are you sure?” She asked “you may have made this decision but the people of the colossus haven’t”

“I can’t force anyone to join us. He replied, “but this is my ship and whatever the resistance needs, they can count on the colossus.” He turned to look at Torra laughing and smiling with her  
friends. “I’m done running from this fight.” 

Venisa reaches out cupping the side of his face. “It’s good to have you back.” she said softly. He leaned into her hand before bringing his own up take it before walk hand in hand over to their daughter. Together that was what mattered.


End file.
